Just One Night
by nomad.eco
Summary: It was only one night, I promised myself that. I just wanted to get away, not get laid. Yes, the night of fun became something else entirely.
1. 1-First Night

_**Hi everyone! This is my comeback story. :)**_

 _ **I am more than happy to be back to writing again. Yey!**_

 _ **By the way, thank you for all the corrections and yes, I edited it.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

One night to have fun and get away from all the mounted up pressure of school, family, work and friends. 18 and young—fun should be synonymous to this but I was a bit different on that side. Some may call me determined, others would just call me a killjoy. I was surely determined, but killjoy? No. (Okay, maybe just a little)

It was only one night, I promised myself that. I just wanted to get away, not get laid. Yes, the night of fun became something else entirely.

I was there, in the hyper buzzing sound of the club and the swarm of people coming from all walks of life. I was there, under the trail of colorful lights that danced with the music. I was there. But I was not enjoying it.

But unknown to me, there were a pair of green eyes who spotted me from afar.

As I was making my way across the crowd to get a drink, a hand guided me out. I thanked him and then I saw it, eyes as green as the spring that blossoms or maybe it was just the lights. I was stiffened not by fear but by the beauty it truly beholds. How can such a man possess such beautiful eyes? I have wondered.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked me. I nodded in utter awe.

I don't know how long I have been staring at him. He was handsome with perfectly shaped thin lips, with straight nose and with undeniably flawless skin. He was even more beautiful than me!

Then he smiled. That's it. I lose. He already got me.

He asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else. I don't know what happened but I nodded. Maybe the alcohol got to me.

So, he did take me somewhere else. Away from the lights, the sound and the people. I can't recall much but I recalled him, taking me to a room then he was kissing me. His lips were soft and the way he kisses melted me off my feet. I was surely lost in all of it.

Then I woke up, beside a man I do not know and with a feeling I couldn't explain. I don't know which weighed more, satisfaction or regret. He was my first. God, how stupid of me to even think of something good out of this one night stand. So, before he woke up, I grabbed my clothes as quickly as I can and ran away from that one night of fun.

* * *

Now, here I am, in my dorm room staring blankly at my books, trying not to think of that one night a week ago. But yet, I am still thinking about it.

"Misaki, this is no good" I mumbled to myself then grabbed my things as classes start that day.

Classes went on as it should be with Tora trying to ask me out for dinner, again. And again, I strongly refused. Ironic of me, slept with a stranger and won't go out with a classmate/friend whom I've known for about 3 years now. Okay, it is really time I forget about it.

"I should forget about it now, it's not like I'll see him again" my mantra for a week now. Nope. Mantra is not effective.

I went back to the dormitory deciding to actually do the mantra and believe in it but I was dead wrong. I saw him. There. Standing. Oblivious to the girls eyeing him.

Okay. Deep breath. I think he hasn't seen me yet, so I avoided and pretended not to see him (although, it was almost impossible to not see an attractive man). But, before I was able to do that, he was already standing in front of me.

I looked up to him and again, that emerald eyes. "Hi" I almost whispered.

"So you remembered me?" He gave a small smile. I almost hinted relief there. "I thought that you wouldn't remember since you hurriedly left that day, Misa-chan." Now, I hinted teasing.

"How do you know my name? We never introduced ourselves to each other." I was curious.

"Oh, you left this." He raised my ID. Stupid. I mentally cursed at myself. Then reached out my arm to grab it but he pulled it away.

"What?" I almost screamed at frustration. My attraction is slowly fading, like at this moment.

"Not that easy." I heard him. Girls are now looking at me as they pass by. I know they're wondering how a girl like me can know a guy like him. (I am not that pretty but I look decent—I think)

"I'm going to give this to you in one condition." He said. I looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"My name is Usui Takumi and I would love to take you to dinner tonight" was what he said. I heard right, right? Dinner? Tonight?

"Why? Why go all that trouble just for an ID?" I voiced out.

"Come on, Misa-chan. Dinner. Tonight. Just for one night." Then he smiled.

* * *

 _ **Trivia: I was actually thinking of writing it M but then I have never written one yet so I decided to just go soft. Would you like me to? HIHI.**_

 _ **Anyway, how was it? I hope I wasn't too rusty. I am thinking of making this just a one shot. What do you think? Share me your thoughts by writing a review.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!** _


	2. 2-Date Night

**_Ohhh, I have got another chapter! So I've decided to make this into a multi-chap story._**

 ** _I just love Usui and Misaki, I mean they go so well together._**

 ** _READ. READ. READ._**

* * *

"What did you say?" I almost choked on my own saliva. "I'm not going to do that for you. We're not even that close." I had reasoned with him. I can't believe he would expect me to that. I remembered how he specifically told me to dress up because wherever we were going was too fancy for jeans, shirt and converse.

And yet here I am in a stupid, girly pastel green dress that had intricately beautiful pattern at the hem paired with the most feet-wracking shoes I have that I had only wore once on the acquaintance event a year ago. I can't even remember why I even try to dress just to get my ID. Oh I remembered that I have some dignity too and didn't want to look like trash if he truly meant what he said. I wasn't taking any chances to make a fool of myself more. One night was enough.

As I was standing here, waiting for this Usui Takumi to arrive, my thoughts were running like crazy. I mean really. It was going back and forth to all the possibilities that can happen and back to that night. What if he tries to bring that up? Situations like that make me awkward and quiet. I wouldn't know what to say back. But before my mind ran back to that thought for the hundredth time, a car arrived.

He got out and he looked quite dashing, I might say. (Don't get me wrong, I still hate him) He was wearing a tuxedo and I was glad that I did wear a dress.

"You said you wouldn't dress up for me?" he teased, as he came a bit closer.

"I'm not dressing up for you." I spat. "It's for the fancy dinner place." I walked past him and invited myself inside the car. I need not him to open the car door, what I needed was my ID and this night to end.

He followed inside the car and peeked at me. "You're so mean Misa-chan." He grabbed his chest dramatically. He drew closer to me,I drew back instinctively but my back had already hit the car walls. "You look really pretty Misa-chan but _you're much more beautiful without it."_ He whispered so seductively in my ear that I felt the tiny hairs stand. He pulled away while buckling me to my seat with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't dare look at him as I felt my cheeks burning up to his little innuendo. I hated how my body had reacted to his lips so near to my ears. I hated the fact that I had this weird feeling with him. Ugh!

I was quiet through the whole ride while he, too, was busy focusing on the road. We were driving for about 15 minutes until he finally stopped the car. It seemed like we have arrived at the place for our "date". Before I could even open the door, a hand had opened it first and I was greeted by a man in his twenties with a valet uniform.

I got out and Usui handed him the car keys as we went along. I looked around and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This place was really fancy and expensive. My gosh, what was I thinking wearing such a cheap dress to a high end place like this. If I hadn't had any pride, I could have begged Usui Takumi to not take me inside this palace.

I think he noticed me gulped. "Are you all right?" he had quickly reached my side, holding my arm. "Don't worry. You got me." as he linked my arms to his. I did not pull away because I needed that support to walk properly. High-heels weren't really my thing and they're killing me from the bottom.

"Reservation?" a woman asked, looking at Usui so dreamingly. Really? I had to roll my eyes.

"Usui Takumi." He simply said, ignoring the way the woman was staring at him. How could he ignore her? She was pretty looking with a bust of almost to C. I rolled my eyes at him too.

Okay. Maybe I'm turning into this idiotic woman who is contradicting her own mind.

She guided us inside and ushered us to our table. I can't believe this place, seriously. The outside was truly an understatement for what its inside holds. Everything from the ceiling to the floor were grand and bright. It looked like a ballroom but instead of a dancing space, it was filled with round tables with rich and high-end people.

I sat down, still stunned by what I am seeing. I could have never imagined myself to be in a place like this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he looked at me, his forehead furrowed. "You have been unusually quiet ever since we arrived." He paused, he leaned his elbow on the table with his knuckles supporting his head. "Or have you decided to be a good girl now?" he was smirking, right at me.

I narrowed my eyes at his statement. Me? He thinks I'll listen to whatever he says because he can afford a place like this. He's got to be kidding himself. "Dream on it!"

"That's good then Misa-chan." Ugh! Why does he keep calling me that? "I like it better when your feisty and challenging." He smiled, not the sweet kind of smile but the creepy smile, perverts give when they are thinking of something.

I looked away. I can't stare into his face and his teasing and his stupid perfect looks. Perfect? I hate to admit it, but he does but hell has to burn for me to admit that to his face.

Throughout the rest of the night, I avoided talking to him or engaging in any conversation with him whatsoever. The quicker I finish my meal, the earlier the night will end. But he just this guy that doesn't seem to give up annoying me until he gets the response he wants…my annoyance and anger.

"You really not talking to me?" he asked me again as I replied him with a fierce nod. "Ohhh, but this is a date and dates need to have an interesting conversation." He stopped as if thinking. "Ah! I have a topic in mind." He eagerly announced.

I wasn't having a good feeling about this. He was too eager and excited, this would obviously lead to my shame and loss of my dignified honor. Okay, maybe I'm becoming a little dramatic but I'm serious about my bad feeling.

And I was right.

"You were really very impatient that night Misa-chan." I looked at him crossly but he didn't seem to care because he just went on. "You said you couldn't wait for me to—" I had to reach across the table to shut his pretty little mouth with my hand.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him. "How could you say such things in a place like this?" I stopped myself from shouting at him.

I could see from his eyes the success. He tried to remove my hand from his mouth but I didn't allow him to.

"Will you not continue that? Promise me and I'll remove my hand." Of course, I had to let him make that promise. I can't have him saying things like that to my face because I don't want to think about it anymore. I just don't want to.

He nodded and I slowly removed my hand and sat back properly. He was smiling like an idiot. "I didn't know you wanted to feel my lips so bad, Misa."

I glared at him. "Don't you ever get tired of teasing me?"

"Tired? Of course not. You're expression when you're annoyed is the best."

I hate him! "Fine." I stood up. I can't take it anymore. I don't care anymore about my stupid ID. I don't care that it would take me a few weeks to get a new one. I can no longer spend another minute of his game.

I started to walk away but he suddenly grabbed my hand and it caused me to "slip" into his lap. "Don't be like this Misa-chan." His other hand was holding to my waist securely, making sure I wasn't going to fall over.

"I don't care about the ID. You can keep it if you want." I fumed. I was carried away by my anger that I haven't noticed how close our faces were. I quickly looked away before this stupid hormones betray me. I mean, how could I resist those emerald eyes and those lips? I wasn't able to the first time and I'm hell sure, I can't this time either.

"Let me go." I tried to wriggle away from his grip but he was too strong for me.

"Stop moving Misaki." He called me by my name. Not by the nickname, he teased me the whole night. That caught me a little off guard but not enough for me to stop moving. Hey, I'm Ayuzawa and I'm hardheaded as a bull if I wanted to.

"Let me go." I hissed every word at him. He was handsome and hot and everything any girl would have wanted but I'm not any girl and I can't fall for his charming little tricks. "Let me go. People are looking." I told him more calmly this time as I noticed how the other guests have been staring. I mean, this wasn't exactly a very good position to be at a fancy place on a dinner date, right?

"What if I don't wanna Misa-chan?" Okay, he was back to that nickname.

I've had enough of his game. I got to stand up so I can get away and never see him again for the rest of my entire life. "USUI TAKUMI!" I cautioned. "Let me-"

He kissed me with my mouth wide open. He was kissing me in front of all these strangers in this expensive restaurant. I tried to fight him off but I lost. I don't know how he does that but I found myself, responding to him.

I relaxed into his arms and snaked my arms around his neck as his arms wounded around my waist, pulling me closer to him and the kiss deeper. His lips were soft and he was a damn good kisser.

In that moment, I didn't care. All I had in mind was, this kiss was worth it.

* * *

 ** _EEE! How was it? I just love an aggressive Usui. HAHA._**

 ** _Anyway, I've been thinking of actually making it M so to my young readers, if ever there are, I will apologize in advance. Although, I'll just change the rating later when there is actually an M happening. HAHA. (I apologize for my pervertedness and thoughts.)_**

 ** _So drop in your review and let me know what you think._**

 ** _By the way, I posted an update on my profile, please do check it out. I love you all! Thank you!_**

 ** _-ECO_**


	3. 3-Game Night

_**Finalllyyyy! The site had fixed its issues. So here it is!**_

* * *

The one date night turned into more. I didn't how it happened but maybe it was because of his persistence that I actually ended up seeing him more and more. Or maybe it was because I enjoyed his company too. Either way, I am now here with him in the park by the river, pile of school work left behind in my dorm room and a fishbowl between us.

Okay, you may be wondering what this fishbowl is for. Don't worry, it's just a fishbowl for our little game night that he insisted we should play. So, the rules are simple. Both I and Usui wrote our own set of questions in blue and pink tiny sheets of paper, respectively and rolled it in and placed it into the bowl. He has to pick the blue sheets while I, the pink. These questions can be anything the world can ever think of and we just have to give an honest answer but we can also decline the question and do a dare instead.

My competitive spirit fires up in games like this especially against this man. I won't and can't lose to him in anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Misa-chan?" He teased me as he placed his last piece of paper.

"Why? Does that scare you?" I retorted back.

"Not really." He shrugged. "It just excites me to know what answers will you give me." he smiled and I don't know if it was just me or the light but he looked way too handsome. I felt my cheeks burn up and thank God that he didn't notice or did he? Who cares? We just got to play this game so I can get over it and go back to my essays and reaction papers.

"Let's flip a coin to see who starts." I said as I took a coin out of my pocket. "Heads" I chose first and flipped the coin with my thumb. He caught it by his hand.

"Oh Misa-chan, it seems you have to go first." He opened his palms and it was tails. I sighed and grabbed my first question.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest because honestly I was nervous of what kind of questions this perverted alien could think of. I unrolled it slowly, holding my breath at the same time. "What is the color of your underwear?" I read out. "UNDERWEAR?" Are you kidding me? Was he really that perverted that he had to ask a question like that?

He grinned. "Tell me Misa-chan." Usui was obviously teasing me. "If you won't tell me, I can give you a dare."

Dare? I could take that too. But hell, it was just a simple question. "Blue." I nonchalantly answered.

"Really?" he questioned me. "Prove it." Now, he was smirking. This was what he wanted all along. He was teasing me until I get annoyed. "Come on. Prove it." he urged again.

"As if." I ignored him.

"How will I know you're telling the truth?" he asked, moving closer to me. His hand slowly reaching for the line in my pants.

I gripped my pants. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Wide-eyed, I can't swallow this man guts and confidence.

"Checking." He casually answered, pulling my hands away.

"Hey! Stop it!" I almost shouted as I slapped his hand away. "I already answered your question."

He was rubbing his reddened hand and went back to his original position. "Fine." He grumpily said as he pulled his first question. "Ayuzawa's really curious ha?" he smirked before reading the question.

"Just read the question so we'll finish this stupid game." I gestured to him, irritated by his delay.

"How many girls have you ever slept with?" Usui read, giving a little more emphasis on 'girls and slept'.

"Answer, come on." I told him. I was really curious, I wanted to know a little more about the very personal information of his life.

"I won't." he crumpled the paper and threw it out.

"Why?" His reaction was unexpected. I never thought he would decline a question because by the way he exudes himself, he seemed like someone who hides nothing and was confident and sure of himself.

"I'll do a dare." He stared at me, waiting for my dare.

I was thinking really hard of something. "Umm…" I grabbed my chin, thinking. "Stand over there and get the number of the first girl you see." I pointed to an area near the benches.

Without saying another word, he got up and stood there. He actually really do it. I mean, the dare wasn't really that hard but still, it takes a lot of courage to do something like that to a stranger. I watched him intently as he waited for the first girl to pass by. He looked back at me and smirked as a girl was approaching his way.

Seriously, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the girl who approached him first and him being smiling and charming while talking to her. Did he really stand out that much? I know he was good looking enough for his sake but that good looking for a girl to actually flirt with you randomly? I felt quite a bit angry honestly, not because he was talking to another girl but because guys like him are like chick magnets and here I am, feeling special just because he was giving me a little more attention than the others. I could just be one of his chick for all I know.

He came back with a smirk on his face, waving his phone as he successfully completed the task. I did a unenthusiastic clap.

"Wasn't really that hard, I didn't even have to ask, she just willingly gave it to me." He said as he sat back down. "You better not give your number so willingly to other guys, okay?" He warned me, looking at me seriously.

"Wha—" I couldn't even continue. There he goes again with his words and them having an effect on me, unknown to him. Every time he says things like that to me, it makes me feel that I am so much more to him and not just a play toy he loves to tease around. "What is it to you anyway?" I replied as I finally gained my composure.

"Just don't? You hear me?" He had this look in his eyes I can't quite describe.

"Whatever." I shrugged him off and picked my second question. I was expecting another stupid and perverted question but as I opened it, I was caught unguarded. "How many guys have you kissed?" I read it.

He waited for my answer as he just stared at me. I had to look away since I suddenly felt uncomfortable with his gaze. It was just an easy question but telling him was giving me a weird feeling on the inside.

Still waiting for my answer, "How many? 2? 3? Or more?"

"There were only a few guys really." I wriggled at my seat because there were only 3 people I have kissed my entire life. I raised three of my fingers.

His eyes narrowed and he looked away. "So I wasn't the only one." he said, hinting a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"But you were the best of them all." I didn't know what got into me that made me say that. It was a comment that was supposedly for myself only, I didn't have to tell him that and fatten his already fat ego. Maybe hearing the disappointment made me sad and it made me feel I was cheating on him. How could that even be possible? We weren't even dating and those other kisses had happened long before we met.

Now, he was looking at me straight in the eyes with a smirk. "Really? I was?" he clarified. He seemed happy with my accidentally spoken thought.

"I—I—I'm not really sure. The other 2 happened a long time ago." I tried to take back my words. I didn't want him to think that I was thinking of him that way. I can't let him get through my feelings like that.

"So I wasn't the best?" This time he was moving closer to me. His face suddenly a few centimeters apart from mine.

I had to look away. Ever since the public kiss on our first date night, there haven't really been any kissing that happened after. I mean, he was still trying to hug me or cradle my waist possessively at times but that was just that and nothing more intimate.

I pretended to think, "Not really sure." I replied, moving back a little to get some space between us. But he was fast in moving closer and stopped me with an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I glared at him, trying to remind him that we were on a public area at night. "There are people here." I warned.

He pretended to scan the area. "There are not much people here Misa-chan." He said with his teasing tone.

"Usui!" I tried to remove his arm from my waist but instead lost my balance and fell straight to my back with Usui smirking right on top of me. I can't stop the blush coming right on my cheeks. He was too damn close. "What are you doing? Get off me." I hissed.

"No Misa-chan, I have to prove to you that I am the best." And with that, he crushed his lips into mine and I couldn't fight back even though I tried to wriggle out of his weight.

He pulled away and I was breathing heavily staring at him with my reddened cheeks and my lips still feeling the tingles from the touch of his kiss. He smiled and softly tucked a hair that covered my face behind my ear.

That action of his, softened my urge to get out of the position and he felt it because this time, he kissed me again and I didn't even argue anymore.

His lips were moving with mine as I tried to keep up with his expertise. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking for an entrance. I gave him just that as I softly moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and savor the deepened kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck as I drew him closer to me. His kisses were intoxicating and always leaves me wanting for more. It was such an easy decision. He was truly the best kisser that I have ever encountered.

He pulled away as we both needed air. "So, am I still not the best?"

I snorted and pushed him away playfully which he delightedly obliged by moving up. "The game's not yet over."

We looked for the fishbowl and we laughed as we found it rolled over and the pieces of paper gone, probably blown away by the wind. "I guess that's it for the night." I said first, standing up and brushing my legs.

He stood up too and did the same. "I'll walk you to your room." He offered as he took my hand to his and took the lead to my dorm.

I arrived in front of my door after a couple minutes of walk. "Thank you." I said, as I pulled my hand. He took it back.

"Misaki, do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

I can't believe my ears. . . . . I'm no idiot and I knew what that obviously meant. "I really have a lot of schoolwork to finish." I reasoned, a bit sad by his timing.

"You can bring it with you." He suggested. "I can help you with it, if you want to."

He just offered to help me so what I was thinking was not was he was thinking? Is his pervertedness getting into me? Ugh!

Before I could even accept or decline his offer, he was already opening my dorm room and decided for me. "Okay, where's your stuff?" he looked around as I just stood there like a statue. "Is this it?" he pointed.

Like an idiot, I nodded. "Are these all?" he asked, now standing in front of me with a grin plastered on his face. That brought me back to earth.

"I have some other stuff to get. Just wait." I quickly grabbed a few things like clothes and my bag and few books and notes.

I closed my door and found him smiling at me. He took my bag and slung it to his shoulder. "Let's have a _**fun**_ sleepover Misa-chan." As we walked to his car.

* * *

 _ **I'm not even sure if this was a good enough chapter. HAHA. But still, I hoped it was close to that.**_

 _ **The game was something I totally made up and I'm not even sure if it can be a fun game to play. HAHA.**_

 _ **To those who reviewed and followed my story, thank you so much! It means so much to me reading it.**_

 _ **So please keep reviewing!**_

 _ **-ECO**_


End file.
